<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A special cake by kalika_999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618553">A special cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999'>kalika_999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Brock's misadventures [122]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Disabled Character, HYDRA Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ has plans for a cake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Brock's misadventures [122]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A special cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts">winter_angst</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/gifts">FantasticWinter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A certain someones birthday gives me an excuse to write birthday-ish? fics. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So, it wasn’t the worst cake Jack had ever seen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, it was so lopsided it almost hung over the plate to one side, something the thick chocolate frosting wasn't enough to hide no matter how much of it was spread across each layer. Jack had tried to pretty it up by offering TJ one of the various containers of sprinkles they had to choose from, but the one he’d picked out had almost been empty, resulting in half the cake being covered in a tiny rainbow of sugar bits and the other half unfortunately left undecorated because that was what his son wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ, barely five, was covered in flour with his teddy bear apron catching the bits of batter he’d come into contact with though still clung at one elbow somehow.  He had frosting in his chocolate brown hair that almost blended into it and currently he was concentrated on making a V pattern across the base layer in shaky up and down motions with the icing pen, his tongue out and clamped firm between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep, Jack was sure if he had put that cake in the front window of his bakery, people would second guess his own abilities. Well only until he saw the sweet face of who had really made it, and then he was confident there would probably be a bidding war, not that he was biased or anything, he just knew facts. Besides, TJ was a local celebrity in town, <em>everyone</em> knew who he was and everyone figured out rather quickly how he deserved the world, so while maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> biased, so were the locals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack tilted his head and stared at it where it sat on the counter, imitating the leaning tower of Pisa. He didn't even know if it tasted good. He had the bright idea to let his son pick the flavor, he just didn’t realize TJ would pick </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> individual ones.  While Jack had tried rerouting his train of thought, he had Brock’s stubbornness down pat and insisted on chocolate, lemon and carrot cakes. Jack’s brain boggled a little at the idea of all three flavor combined into one slice with only thin layers of frosting to keep them apart but TJ was TJ and if he truly believed </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorite flavors were papa’s favorite flavors and would love it, then who was he to argue?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was Brock's birthday, the first one where he wasn’t hiding away from the world and feeling old and depressed. Jack had wanted to do something special, recruiting TJ was easy enough. The idea of a store bought cake was out of the question, even if technically they wouldn’t buy the cake, Jack would have just made it, but it was more important for TJ to take the reins and plan it out.  It would lift both of their spirits on a day that usually left Brock down and TJ confused because he didn’t understand his papa’s point of view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock was late, but Jack expected him to be. He was flying back in from South America with the team and they’d already had to extend a day.  Jack already knew those issues happened but he was finally on his way and would get home soon.  Jack’s day was mostly spent going out for groceries to make a nice meal, the party store so TJ could go wild on birthday decorations and then back home to help him put everything up, then start on the cake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack surveyed the kitchen.  He’d quit cleaning up after TJ when he kept getting too close to the oven, or made an attempt to pick up the box grater to get the carrots.  Jack was none too interested in seeing TJ push too hard and have his hand slip against the sharp ridges and instead he hovered protectively over him at every turn.  It became natural instinct considering how TJ processed at a slower pace than his age would dictate and because of it he would forget sometimes when things were not safe for him.  The cake sat in the middle of a mess of spilled flour, sprinkles and crushed eggshells on the counter, looking as unique as ever, and Jack wondered if he should spear the centre with a wood dowel just in case. It was probably too late though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the key turning in the lock of the front door made Jack and TJ lock eyes and a glance at the clock told him that he and TJ had been working on this cake decorating mission for a lot longer than he thought. Shit. He still had to clean up the kitchen and dinner wasn’t completely done yet.  Brock was slightly early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyone home?" Brock called from the front, probably noticing the decorations while the TV was off and no TJ in sight. Jack hastily began picking up loose dirty dishes as he nodded to TJ that he could go say hi. Cleaning up the counters, Jack hastily put lids back on jars, shoved the carton of eggs back in the fridge and wiped down surfaces as he listened to TJ shout out a surprise and knew very well just how he was excitedly leading Brock by the hand to take him on his birthday decoration tour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their son was red faced and giddy from all the excitement by the time they made it to the kitchen. A fond smile crossed Jack’s face as Brock smirked his way, TJ clutching a new bear to his chest as he continued to swing Brock’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You both sure been busy." Brock observed as he looked down at TJ. He had a few partially opened gift wrapped items that he set down on the dinner table, which was already decorated with Paw Patrol party supplies. “Barton insisted on me tryin’ out some fancy coffee so he turned it into a present fer me.  Apparently Natty was in on that too.” He set down a heavy sounding box, wrap mostly obscuring what contained within. “She got us a grinder fer it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course she did.” Jack chuckled.  They were a simple family that made coffee with store bought grounds and a timer set coffee maker for their busy mornings. Maybe they could give it a go on a free weekend when they’d all be home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I tried tellin’ em that we don’t..” Brock trailed off, peeking around Jack. “Why’s the kitchen such a mess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your son insisted he bake you a cake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock’s brows went up and he paused, Jack knew he was thinking about the time TJ made a cake consisting of half of what was on their refrigerator door into the batter.  Two of the more prominent ingredients were ketchup and pickle juice. Before he could relax Brock’s nerves, his husband caught sight of the tilted three layered cake and could only stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise, papa!  Happy Birthday!” TJ yelled, jazz handing out as if it was a well kept secret for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a layer of lemon, then chocolate, then carrot on the bottom.” Jack explained quietly in an attempt to quell any worries Brock may have been forming in his head about flavors that didn’t belong in a cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see Brock let out a soft sigh, shoulders releasing the slight bit of tension he had.  A mix of cake flavors wasn’t going to be as bad as pickle juice at least and Brock knelt down to TJ’s eye level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya baked me a birthday cake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TJ broke out in the widest grin he could muster. “Yes!  It’s gonna be yummy when we cut it for dessert!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock shook his head to that, giving TJ a wink as he stood up again and was going straight for the stack of extra birthday plates and forks before quickly finding a knife.  He began cutting into the cake, smearing chocolate frosting everywhere. "I ain’t gonna wait that long, it’s my birthday!" He exclaimed in explanation. "TJ, ya made a cake fer me and that’s too special to do later.  We gotta do it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay! Yes now!” TJ gleefully cried, dancing around Brock’s legs, arms raised in the air in triumph. “Gonna be nummy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stared at the both of them in amusement.  He knew Brock would never have balked at the toppling cake anyway, but a small part of him felt surprised at the level of excitement he had for the creation.  It was in the best of ways though, a fond smile across his face as he rested a hand on the top of TJ’s head and his other at Brock’s shoulder watching him serve slices of the multicoloured interior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it is, Teej.” Brock let out before he took a bite, eyes widening a fraction. “Wow, this is real good!  You sure ya wanna be a vet when you grow up?  Ya got the makin’s of being a fine baker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were so garbled that Jack could barely make them out, but TJ seemed to, still buzzing and basking in Brock’s energy and praise as he held his own serving, a goofy grin across his face. “Maybe when I’m not helping the animals I can make cakes like daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock laughed, shoving another forkful that had equal amounts of each layer into his mouth and Jack took a bite from his own plate.  The cakes individually were good, just together it was kind of an overwhelming jumble in Jack's mouth, added with the frosting it was so tooth-achingly sweet he schooled his face the best he could so not to show the way he was internally wincing to it. Jack was weighing out the pros and cons of having another bite as he watched TJ scarf his slice down when Brock set aside his piece and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good cake.” Brock mumbled against his lips and Jack smiled, both looking down when arms wrapped around their legs and the smear of chocolate against TJ’s cheek was rubbed against Brock’s jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Brock.” Jack whispered, pressing a light kiss to his lips again. “Glad you finally came to your damn senses and enjoyed it for once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock nodded in agreement. “Yeah, a real good birthday this year, guess it’s the company I keep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” He said back, playfully pinching Brock's side.<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>